Little Sister
by ChocolateAngelHeart
Summary: Bursting through Fairy Tail's doors is Kisa, a young girl. No one has ever seen her before. She asks for Natsu, but why...?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The day was passing normally at Fairy Tail. It was unusually quiet though. Outside the guild, running through the paved streets, was a young girl. She had no idea where she was going, but it didn't matter. One way or another, she'd get to Fairy Tail.

Her brown sandals slapped down on the ground noisily and residents of the area turned to stare. Panting, she never slowed. Finally, someone stopped her. A shopkeeper. After telling her destination, the man steered her in the right direction. Waving her thanks, the girl sped off. Shortly after, she got her first glimpse of Fairy Tail.

The girl had been fruitlessly searching guilds, and she desperately hoped that this would be the right one. Of course, she blamed herself the most. She was searching for someone she knew nothing about. All she knew was a name and that they were a mage. Most importantly, this person was her sibling. She had no other family. Her foster parent, old enough to be a grandparent, had raised her and taught her magic. He'd allowed her to go and search, knowing how important it would be if she actually found this person.

Standing in front of the guild, she was unsure. This was the place. With the possibility of failure in reach, she was nervous. She'd dreamed of her family her whole life. Failure meant extreme disappointment. Entering excitedly, she looks around. The place was alive with chatter. Also, the air had an odd alcohol-like tint to it. Various tables where spread around and people of all shapes and sizes were squeezed in on the table's benches. This definitely most lively guild she'd been too. She could also see another floor, but it was smaller by far.

People had begun to notice her entrance. They didn't look confused at all, only surprised. Near the back of the room was bar. Standing in it was a very pretty woman with pure white hair. Many of the bar stools were empty, so the girl walked over and sat on one awkwardly, suddenly self conscious. The woman walked over to her.

"I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you new here?" The woman asks.

"Y-yeah, I'm looking for someone." She replies, trying to sit up straighter. The woman smiles welcomingly.

"Well, I can help you. I'm Mirajane." The woman, Mirajane, says.

"Thank you! It's really important-," Remembering to introduce herself she adds "I'm Kisa." Mirajane nods and smiles again.

"Who is it that you're looking for?" Mirajane asks. Kisa reaches into the bag she has loosely hanging from her shoulder. She unfolds a piece of paper. Even though she knew the name by heart, she liked to make sure. If she made a mistake, she'd loose the opportunity.

"Natsu." Kisa answers, looking up to see if Mirajane recognizes the name. She clearly does, nodding.

"Yes, he's a member of this guild. I'm afraid he's not here though." Kisa's face falls. "He's on a job. Don't be upset, he'll be back in a few days." Mirajane explains. Kisa grins widely. After almost a two years of searching she'd found the right place.

"That's great! Thanks Mirajane!" Kisa exclaims, practically bouncing in her seat.

"I'm glad to help! You can call me Mira." Mirajane replies, clearly happy Kisa found who she was looking for. "Kisa, you can stay in the guild's dorms until he returns." She offers. Kisa shakes her head.

"I can stay in the hotel." She quickly leaves the guild, beaming. Today was perfect. In a few short days, Kisa would see her brother. Returning to the hotel in the outskirts of town she'd picked out, Kisa wrote a hurried letter to her foster parent, hoping he'd get it soon. Then she slowly unpacked her beat-up suitcase.

Two days later, Kisa returns to Fairy Tail, barely remembering the way. When she enters, the guild members spare her a glance, already accepting her. Kisa hurries to the bar, scuttling onto a bar stool. Mira's there, pouring a drink.

"Kisa." Mira smiles. "It's nice to see you again." Kisa nods, hoping Mira can guess her question. "I'm sorry, Natsu hasn't returned. I hope you aren't in a rush.

"I'm not." Kisa says, but she sounds less enthusiastic. Mira gives Kisa a glass of water and continues bar tending.

Kisa stays at Fairy Tail throughout the day, watching the various mages. They approach her after a while, not bashful at all. Kisa happily tells them her story, and how she's looking for Natsu. One remarks that it isn't surprising that they're related.

"How come?" Kisa asks, now curious.

The commenter, a man with traces of a beard and a mustache and slicked back blue-black hair, replies that they look a lot alike. Kisa grins. She loved hearing about her brother. Now that there was a definite possibility of him being alive, she couldn't hear enough. In her mind, she could see him. The same pink-red hair and brown eyes, older than her of course. Probably taller. Kisa was young as is, but she was shorter than most.

She'd also been told he was a fire mage, a dragon slayer. Kisa had heard of dragon slayers from her foster parent but she'd never see one in action. They were incredibly strong. Kisa didn't view her magic as strong. She thought it was pretty and unique. The thought of fighting didn't occur to her at all. At the end of the day, Kisa made her long journey to the hotel. There, she wasn't surprised that a reply hadn't come from her parent. He lived far away from Magnolia, so far away the letter wouldn't be delivered until at least three more days. Rushing mail cost money though, and that was something Kisa couldn't spare.

She didn't have a job, mostly because she was only twelve. When she went traveling, her parent gave her a good sum of money and a warning to spend it wisely. Kisa was especially low now, which was another reason why she was glad that Fairy Tail was her last stop. She barely had enough money to get a hotel room.

Days passed, all of which Kisa spend at Fairy Tail. She felt accepted there. People had already started to remember her name. They were all friendly, and over half were drunk. Mira had explained that a few members beside Natsu where gone too, they'd all gone as a group. The other ones missing where Lucy, Gray, and Erza. Kisa hadn't asked much about them, she figured she'd learn all she needed to know soon.

Kisa had made her entrance in Fairy Tail five days ago, and her energy was dying. Now she was impatient. Strolling around the city, Kisa wondered what was taking so long. Maybe they're far away and are taking time to get back. They may be all the way back to where her parent lives. Kisa bit her lip and looked in the store windows. Thinking of her parent, she looked at her meager supply of remaining money. She had more that she thought. A present for her parent would be nice.

Kisa just had to find the right store. With a new task in mind, her previous worries dissolved.

**A/N**

**Hello there! Angel here. **

**I seem to have found that I write OC stories easily. Anyway, I hope I'm writing this right, as in keeping everyone in character. I'm always worried about that. .**

**So, did you enjoy it? Please review and tell me! I wanted to add more but I decided the chapter was getting long. It's hard to decide sometimes. I'll probably get started on the next chapter right away!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Kisa bends down, getting a better view at the merchandise. She spots a leaf, carved out of a green stone. Her eyes widen. It's perfect. Kisa picks it up.

"How much is this?" She asks the shopkeeper. He looks up from the paper.

"It's 7000 jewels." He replies. Kisa's face falls. "Don't look so disappointed. It's carved from a rare stone."

Kisa leaves the stone on the counter and storms out, bumping into someone. She glares at them, not registering any features. The person enters the shop. They're going to get ripped off, Kisa thinks, taking the trip back to her hotel. She was so frustrated. Glancing at the calendar in her hotel room, Kisa sighs. She couldn't wait any longer. Why couldn't her brother hurry up? His other friends too. Everything was so disappointing.

She walks around town a bit more, but is upset because she can't buy her parent a gift. In the end, she turns back and rests until the next morning.

Kisa wakes up and rubs her eyes wearily. Today felt different. She peeked out the window. That's why! It was pouring rain. Kisa presses her face to the window, smiling. She was a rain lover. Rain helped things grow, especially plants. Dressing more warmly than usual, Kisa uncovered the umbrella she'd brought along. Unfolding it as she exits the hotel, Kisa sees no one on the streets. They must be hiding from the rain. Kisa hops along the path, purposefully splashing in the puddles.

By the time she arrives at Fairy Tail her shoes are soaked. Kisa doesn't mind though. She pushes open the doors, propping her umbrella against the wall. She looks around, wondering why everyone was so noisy. They were usually were noisy but today…

Then Kisa saw four people she didn't recognize. One was a blonde, sitting at the bar talking to Mira. Another was a dark haired guy…that was shirtless. The dark haired guy was arguing with another person Kisa didn't know. His hair was like Kisa's, rosy pink. Standing between them was a woman with long red hair. She caught Kisa staring and her stern expression faded, and she walked over to Kisa. The two arguers looked up in interest.

"Are you Kisa?" The woman asks. Kisa nods and opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted. "I'm Erza. Mira told me about you." Kisa smiles, wondering about the two arguers. They were coming this way. One of them was her brother-and she was pretty sure she knew which one. Excitement, and nerves, bubble up inside Kisa.

"A kid?" The dark haired guy says.

"Angry girl!" The other exclaims, grinning. The three turn to the speaker. Kisa looks confused. "She bumped into me." He says. Then Kisa remembers. When she'd left the shop she wanted to buy from, she'd ran into someone. Kisa looks up at the speaker, her eyes widening. It's her brother, Natsu. He doesn't meet her eyes though, he's searching his pockets.

"What _are_ you doing?" The dark haired guy asks, but it's more of a taunt. Natsu looks like he's going to snap back, but he finds what he's looking for. He shows Kisa his fist and opens it. Kisa gasps, pleasantly surprised. It's the leaf carving she planned to buy.

"A leaf?" Erza asks.

"I was going to buy it, but I didn't have enough money." Kisa says excitedly. Natsu grins.

"You can have it." He says. Kisa thanks him rapidly and grabs it. She puts it safely in her shoulder bag. A present from her brother…Kisa almost didn't want to send it. Of course, she was going too anyway. It was for her parent, her foster dad. Although he adopted Kisa as her dad, because of his age Kisa'd always called him Grandpa. Kisa knew he'd enjoy the carving. Natsu interrupts her thoughts. "Oh and I'm-,"

"Natsu." Kisa finishes, surprising everyone except Erza. Erza smiles slightly.

"So Mira was right." Erza says. Kisa smiles and looks to Natsu.

"I'm your sister. I've been looking for you for two years!" Kisa exclaims. Natsu and the dark haired guy both look shocked.

"I didn't know that." Natsu replies, the expression of shock not leaving his face. Kisa nods, taking the shock positively.

"Neither did I, but a while ago I got a letter from the foster home I lived at saying that my parents had another kid before me. All I knew was your name." Kisa explains. "Grandpa let me look for you."

"Alone?" Erza says. Kisa nods.

"Grandpa taught me magic. He's smart. I know he wouldn't let me do something stupid." Kisa says. Then to Natsu she says, more solemnly, "I'm grateful that I found you-I was afraid that you didn't exist." Kisa begins to worry. What if he doesn't want a sister, Kisa thinks. Maybe he likes to be alone. Kisa looks up at her brother's face. His shock had vanished, and now he was grinning.

"That's great! I didn't know I had any other family." Natsu says brightly. Kisa relief shows on her face. She surprises everyone by hugging Natsu tightly. Tears of joy roll down her cheeks. Kisa'd never believed she'd find someone related to her, and she had. What was even better was that her brother accepted her. She couldn't be happier.

**A/N**

**This chapter was hard to write, for some reason. I had to rewrite the middle section (!) For some reason I want to spell Kisa's name 'Kisha'. (That isn't why this was hard to write though!)**

**I thought it was kind of odd to keep saying 'her parent' instead of dad or something, so that's why the name was (randomly?) changed. ^^**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please review! **


End file.
